


See Me

by MissMegh



Series: Office Kink 'Verse [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Bad Ideas, Dick Pics, Dominant Armitage Hux, Even Worse Execution, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Submissive Kylo Ren, Verbal Humiliation, kylo is into it, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMegh/pseuds/MissMegh
Summary: Kylo Ren should not be taking dick pics at work.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MellytheHun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/gifts).



> This is MellytheHun's fault.
> 
> Why, you ask?
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://i.cubeupload.com/NyRrUd.png)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> That's why.
> 
> Many thanks to her for the prompt, and also a huge hug to [caityjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caityjay/pseuds/caityjay) for reassuring my anxious ass and making the porn actually _work_.
> 
> As always, I am available on [Tumblr](http://pockypuck.tumblr.com/) for mutual screaming about evil space boyfriends. For actual writing, go [here.](http://pockywrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> MANDATORY NOTE: This is a work of fiction. The characters are assholes. They do several stupid things, including but not limited to: abuse of power, bad puns, having sex at work, inappropriate use of office space, playing with/ignoring safe sex precautions, sexual harassment at work, sparse aftercare, and under-negotiated kink. Don't be like them.

Kylo took a deep breath and tried very hard not to throw his coffee mug.

The bold black font at the top of his inbox from a.hux@focorp.com said _See Me_ in the subject line, like his boss was his fucking English teacher or something. Kylo hadn’t been able to make himself open it yet.

He didn’t have to, really. There was nothing wrong with his memory, just his goddamn phone and its stupid touchscreen and his huge fucking fingers. The larger surprise was that Hux had taken this long to haul him in for an ass-chewing, to be perfectly honest. It had been, what, nine this morning? He’d been all pulse and adrenaline from the gym and the filthy texts from his last hookup (who was definitely angling to be his next). He’d barely recognized the door to the office as he walked in, and he definitely didn’t remember how he’d gotten to the bathroom. He just remembered locking the door and nearly tearing the waistband of his briefs before he managed to get them down.

He hadn’t come, that wasn’t allowed in this game; they both got off on the idea of denying him that until she could tease him in person. She just wanted proof of how much he needed it. How desperate she could make him. _Let’s see how hard that big cock is._

The camera app was easy to tap, even with his fingers damp and slick from the gym shower. He’d even been able to get a good capture, despite the shitty overhead lighting. But the difference between H-I and H-U was way too close for his stupidly big hands, and he’d been so eager to hit _send_ that he hadn’t caught the wrong curve of the letters, the too-short name.

It hadn’t actually hit until he was back at his desk and had been working interruption-free for half an hour that something was wrong. When he checked his messages, there was only her playful demand for proof at the end of the thread. No picture.

There was another thread above hers.

Kylo was way too young to have a heart attack, but if that felt like his chest caving in on itself in an effort to hide from everything forever, that was probably what had happened.

He’d sent a picture of his dick to Hux. His boss, _A. Hux:_ young, devastatingly redheaded, and one of the few people Kylo did not want to piss off. Kylo wasn’t sure Hux had a first name; his parents might have just filled in an initial because they had to. Just the one name was more than enough to instill fear in anyone with sense. Even the sound— _Hux_ —was edged, like he was attacking the entire world every time someone said his name.

Fine, Kylo occasionally fantasized about Hux stepping on his face. There were so many reasons that acting on those fantasies was a bad idea, starting with _he will fire me and also keelhaul me with HR forms._ The man was so militarily scrupulous that everyone—even Phasma, terrifying in her own right—half-jokingly called him ‘The General’. The interns removed all irony from the nickname and obeyed Hux like he was God Himself. Mitaka had accidentally let that slip during a company party one year. For half a second, Kylo had been sure he’d see Hux light every single intern on fire with his glare alone.

It had to have been the booze that allowed Hux to laugh at it, instead of committing mass eyeball-flamethrower murder. Kylo hadn’t witnessed Hux so much as smiling, before or since.

Maybe Hux would eyeball-murder him outright. At least it’d be over quickly. Kylo would die the way he’d lived: set on fire by men who were completely out of his league.

It was almost 1 PM. Most people were still at lunch. Kylo’s stomach had threatened a full mutiny at the thought of food, so he’d stayed at his desk for once. It might revolt anyway, the idea looking more likely the longer he stared at Hux’s grade-school-teacher summons. Kylo could feel his hands trembling. Not surprising, that. Too much coffee, not enough food, the awareness that he’d probably be out on his ass no matter how much Snoke liked him—hell. Kylo dragged a hand over his mouth in an effort to sternly remind his innards where they were supposed to remain.

Maybe if he threw up he could plead sickness and not have to deal with this.

He seriously contemplated it for five seconds. It would be running, though. The thought made his gut curl tighter, like it had when he was ten and about to lie to his mother about whatever he’d broken that time. He scowled at his monitor and pushed himself back in his chair. He was an idiot, clearly, but he wasn’t a coward.

Better to get it over with, then. Kylo took a breath, closed out of his email, and got up to head for Hux’s office.

He forgot to knock in his nervousness, which meant that when he came in Hux blinked at him without glaring for just a second. Hux’s eyes were a cloudy Atlantic blue. They made Kylo think absurdly of a disconcerted cat. He quickly forced down any notions of petting Hux.

“Ren,” Hux greeted him with only a slight pause. The glare was back, and yeah, Kylo was officially in deep shit. “Sit, please.”

Kylo sat. Told his leg not to bounce, told his hands not to jitter or wring. Hux was watching him, not saying anything, and that was truly sadistic, because with every second that passed Kylo was that much more likely to blurt out something about Hux’s dick or his own. If that was the goal, Hux might be an evil genius.

“So.” Hux raised his coppery eyebrows at Kylo. That look said _We both know why you’re here._ Fuuuuuuck. Kylo swallowed, but there really was no point in pretending he was clueless. He gave a short nod by way of an answer. Hux tipped his head to one side, then looked down so he could gather and neaten the stack of papers on his desk before he committed to ripping Kylo a new asshole. “You’re an exemplary worker, Ren. That’s not in question, even with your more… colorful outbursts.” Hux was always so damned formal—how long had he been in the military, that he still went around calling people by their last names? Even fuckups like Kylo, apparently. “I was… surprised. This morning. I wouldn’t have thought it of you.” Kylo’s shoulders hunched nearly to his ears. Hux studied him for another few seconds, then pushed up out of his chair and circled around to the front of his desk like some ominous office-dwelling shark. Kylo struggled to keep his chin up and his gaze steady.

He was probably failing, because he could swear that the corner of Hux’s mouth curved up. Fuck, his boss was a sadist who got off on firing his helpless subordinates. _Not now, boner!_

“You’re in a unique position, Ren.” Hux folded his arms, leaning against the desk as casual as could be. “In practice, you work here and report to me, but technically you’re not attached to this department. Your work could even be classified as consulting, which would fall under Mr. Snoke’s purview. However, he has given me discretion over you, so the situation is… sticky.” He practically popped the last word like bubblegum, and any hope Kylo had of suppressing his misery boner evaporated with the lingering echoes of Hux’s crisp British accent. “I’m sure you can imagine.”

Kylo couldn’t have croaked out a verbal answer if he’d tried, so he hoped a nod got the point across. If he kept his hands exactly where they were, maybe Hux wouldn’t notice the bulge in the front of his pants. This was so fucked up.

“If you want to continue here, there have to be restrictions.” How were Hux’s eyes so fucking intense. Kylo had no idea whether he was nodding or not. It felt more like his entire body was nodding, his whole posture a humiliatingly eager assent to Hux’s existence. The words were so secondary that it took Kylo a moment to realize that he might not be getting fired. Hux didn’t appear to notice the wrench he’d jammed in Kylo’s mental gears, since he continued, “There will be no further use of the staff restroom for… recreational purposes, of course. And I’d like this talk to be kept discreet. You don’t want the rest of the floor to get curious, I imagine.” That little curve of lips was back, and Kylo might combust because of it. Hux was such a fucking sadist. Holding Kylo’s fuckup over his head like this, reminding him of what would happen if he told anyone else… nobody would believe Kylo hadn’t been harassing Hux, after all. Hux could say whatever he wanted.

Kylo was going to be hard for the rest of his _life_ at this rate. All he’d have to do to get off would be to picture sitting in front of Hux’s desk.

“Do you have anything to add?” Hux prompted, the acid in his tone enough to jolt Kylo back into reality, where he was miraculously not going to get punted into HR with ‘PERVERT’ stamped on his ass and also his boss was not going to abuse him until he creamed his pants.

“I, uh.” Kylo closed his eyes for a second so he could breathe. “I, yeah. I get it. Um. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” Hux tapped his fingers against the curve of his arm, one eyebrow quirked. “I still haven’t decided how to discipline you for being so brazen.”

Kylo bit the inside of his cheek at _discipline;_ his cock twitched like the traitor it was. “I’m sorry, okay? It won’t happen again. I know I screw up a lot, and you keep having to yell at me—”

“Ren,” Hux said, brows drawn down, but Kylo couldn’t stop.

“—even if I was absolutely right that last time, but this is different, it was an accident, and—”

_"What."_

Kylo stuttered to a stop, looking cautiously back up at Hux.

And. Okay, wow. Hux was pale-skinned already, but right now he was _white._ Even those laser eyes of his looked drained of color. He was staring at Kylo as if he’d turned into a pile of venomous snakes right there on the chair. Kylo stared back, completely lost. What had just happened?

Hux straightened, slowly, gripping the edge of the desk white-knuckled. Then, with a quietly explosive _"Fuck,"_ he whirled away from Kylo. The wall and window stopped him, but just barely. Kylo watched him pace, bewildered. What the _fuck_ had just—

Accident. Hux hadn’t known it was… he’d though it was deliberate. Which meant… oh. Oh _fucking_ hell.

Wait, so Hux—?

“Okay,” Hux muttered, scrubbing a hand down his face. “Okay.” Kylo thought he could see his hand shaking. Holy shit. Hux wanted...?

Those laser eyes were on him again, burning still, though this time Kylo was almost certain there was panic in them. That glare was really goddamn multipurpose. “What is it going to cost me to make this go away? Money? A raise? Vacation time?”

“I,” Kylo said blankly.

“That’s probably best anyway.” Hux was in full General form, doing damage control, making things work. Ordinarily it was beautiful to behold, and right now it was still pretty damn hot, except that Kylo didn’t want to be damage-controlled. “Let this blow over for a bit. You’ll have to transfer, but—”

“No,” Kylo blurted, louder than he’d meant to. It stopped Hux, at least, made him go cat-eyed and silent again. Kylo seized the thread of conversation with both hands. “I don’t want—fuck, Hux, I like it here! I get to set my own hours, the amount of dumbasses I have to deal with is the lowest it’s ever been, and you—okay, you bitch a lot, but you recognize when my ideas are _good_ and you let me do them! I can actually do shit that matters here, and the only real fuckup I’ve had so far is that I accidentally sent a dick pic to my hot boss!”

It was so silent that Kylo fought not to look over his shoulder, certain that everyone was back from lunch and pressing their noses to the frosted door glass by now. Hux was still watching him, though, so maybe not. He had a little more color in his cheeks, at least, but Kylo couldn’t classify the look in his eyes. It had elements of glaring, but… well, apparently Kylo couldn’t read glares for shit.

“I suppose I should ask you what you _do_ want,” Hux said finally, his arms folded again. “In the interest of saving time and my blood pressure.”

Kylo chewed on his lower lip, the words stalled on his tongue now that he had time to use them. “That depends on what’s on the table,” he said finally. “I didn’t actually mean to send you that picture, but… seriously? You’d be up for it?”

“Under _extremely controlled_ circumstances, yes,” Hux stressed, his face distinctly flushed. “I wasn’t joking about restrictions. If you were anyone else in this department, I’d never even consider it. And once the arrangement is no longer satisfactory for either of us, that’s _it._ No mess, no fuss. Work remains _professional."_

Kylo blinked at him. “I’m the only one you’d sleep with on this whole floor?”

 _"That's_ what you—?” Hux actually sputtered for a moment, then rolled his eyes and didn’t bother finishing the thought. “As I said, you’re not directly under me.” Wow, Kylo hadn’t known faces could get that red. It was kinda fun to watch.

“But you want me to be.” He couldn’t help grinning now. Watching Hux actually hide his beet-red face behind one hand was amazing. “Ever get any ideas when I mouth off?”

 _"Yes,_ all right.” Oh damn, Hux’s growl sent all the right shivers down Kylo’s spine. The flush in his cheeks was receding, but he didn’t seem to be generating any less heat. Kylo imagined that he could feel Hux radiating from halfway across the room, demanding touch. “You have all the brain-to-mouth filter of a cocker spaniel, and your language is _filthy._ Shutting you up is a fond dream of mine.”

Kylo was not going to make any undignified noises about that. _Not._ Hux insulting him should not make his dick harder. “I can be quiet,” he said instead, fighting to keep his voice steady. “Given the right encouragement.”

Hux’s eyes flared like a damn firework. When he stepped forward he _stalked,_ and Kylo couldn’t stop the little wanting noise in his throat this time.

“I was right,” Hux murmured, standing over Kylo with his eyes nearly green, the crisp pleat of his pant leg almost touching Kylo but not quite. “About you. I thought so.” One hand drifted toward Kylo’s jawline, and he knew, he _knew_ it was a test but his chin lifted without even the lightest brush, baring his throat. Hux exhaled slow and soft, through his nose, and Kylo got to watch him swallow. “It’s only obvious if you’re looking, but you. You are just _gagging_ to be pinned down, aren’t you?”

He couldn’t even nod, not with Hux’s hand still there, and the whine slipped out unbidden. _Oh fuck me._

When Hux drew back his hand, it was trembling. “Get tested, if you haven’t been recently,” he ordered, his voice thick and burred. Was his accent different? Stronger? Hotter. “In the meantime, I sincerely hope you don’t have any plans for the weekend.”

“Uh-huh.” Kylo tried to reassemble his ransacked brain long enough to respond. “I don’t. Um. Or tonight. Or right now.”

“You’re supposed to be getting work done right now.” Hux’s tone was cool enough, and he put a decent amount of distance between them, but he kept running his eyes over Kylo’s mouth and the tented pants he was no longer bothering to hide. Kylo deliberately sucked his lower lip between his teeth, just to watch Hux’s pupils fatten.

“Haven’t taken lunch yet,” he offered. “I could eat now.”

Hux snorted as he sat, but it wasn’t a convincing sound. Kylo could see the bulge in Hux’s slacks and oh yes, he could _definitely_ eat.

It felt like déjà vu to drop to his knees in Hux’s office. The rough industrial carpet was familiar to his hands when he crawled forward, the angle of Hux’s desk second nature as he passed it. What he hadn’t been able to picture was the molten hue of Hux’s eyes, the way his legs spread at Kylo’s approach. Kylo desperately wanted to rub his face in Hux’s groin, but if he did he’d have to take his eyes off Hux’s face, and the feral way Hux raked his gaze over every inch of Kylo’s body was almost enough to make him come right there.

“Say what you want to say,” Hux murmured, reaching to card his fingers through Kylo’s dark hair. Kylo shuddered at the touch, turning his head to brush his lips against Hux’s wrist. The soft breath sucked through Hux’s teeth shot to Kylo’s blood, and the words just came pouring out.

“Please let me touch you. Let me blow you. Fuck. I want your come all over my face.”

“Jesus, Ren.” It came out _jaysus,_ long vowels pulling at Hux’s carefully maintained composure and making Kylo moan. “You don’t even know if I’m clean.”

“Are you? Say yes. Please say yes.”

“What if I said no anyway?” Kylo gasped as Hux’s grip on his hair pulled harshly taut. “If I said you’re being a brutish, greedy whore who needs to wait until you’ve _earned it?"_

“I’ll die.” He would, it was too much, he needed to feel Hux’s skin under his hands and in his mouth or his brain would stop working. It might have already.

“God, you’re dramatic.” But Hux was tugging at his belt, hissing at the relief of pressure, and _oh._ Kylo bit his lip hard, watching Hux’s cock spring out of his pants. It would be so easy to fall forward with his mouth open, but Hux still had an iron grip on his hair and he was _using_ it. Kylo whimpered at the sharp yank. “Not _yet._ Needy bitch.”

“Please, I’m sorry, I just—”

“That’s your third _please_ in five minutes. I could get used to this.” That grip on his hair had loosened; Hux liked him messy and begging. Kylo still couldn’t move, though, and he had to, it was a biological imperative that he get his mouth on Hux right now. There had to be some further magic word to get him those last few inches forward. Kylo licked his lips. Begging wasn’t as easy if he planned it, but he’d done a lot worse to get less.

“Please. I need it. I’ll be good, I can call you Daddy or—”

“Do _not."_ Hux actively winced at that, and his hand tightened again. Kylo grunted at the pull, frustration tightening in his gut and coming out as words.

“Fuck, do you want me to suck your cock or not? I’m not a goddamn alien, I can’t reach from over here.”

Hux’s eyes gleamed like steel, and suddenly Kylo was half-lying between Hux’s legs, his neck bowed back like an animal to be bled and his hands clutching at Hux’s legs just to keep his scalp attached to his skull.

“How’s that?” Hux was fucking purring, and all Kylo could see was that he was definitely a natural redhead, and god he _wanted._ He couldn’t form words, he wanted so badly. Hux didn’t give him any room to reply, just hauled him higher. He could reach now. He did.

“That,” Hux sighed, his voice low and rich, “is _such_ a better use for your mouth.”

Kylo hummed in agreement, loving the way Hux shivered at the extra stimulus. Hux was thick and warm in his mouth, and Kylo was never one to eat his dessert slowly; he sucked like he’d never taste this again. Every soft gasp and scrape of nails against his scalp drove him down harder, his throat rippling around Hux’s cock in an effort to get more.

“Look at you,” Hux panted, his hips arching as Kylo pulled off only to sink back down again. “You’re so fucking sloppy. A beast. You look like you should be mauling people in a ring, or throwing them out of sleazy clubs. How are you here?”

Kylo slid back off Hux’s cock with an obscenely slick sound. “Well,” he rasped, grinning, “I was told this is a very good position.”

Hux’s laugh was more than half groan, his head dropping back and his hand over his eyes. “Oh my go _ooodddd—”_ In the next second he’d curled forward again, clutching at Kylo’s hair as his dick slid all the way down, Kylo’s nose pressed into red curls and his throat tight and vibrating. He kept that grip, thighs taut and twitching, fucking Kylo’s face in shorter and shorter spasms, curses Kylo could barely parse spilling out in a soft, violent stream. It took him only a few more seconds to come.

If Kylo could have laughed, he would have, from sheer triumph. He pulled out of Hux’s nerveless hands just soon enough to get the last spurt across his tongue. It was bitter and salty and perfect. He chased it with kitten licks to Hux’s still-twitching flesh, nipping at his thighs just for the softness.

“Greedy,” Hux chided again, though it was half-sigh this time. He stroked a thumb across Kylo’s cheekbone, and Kylo felt heat follow the fond gesture. “Mm, that’s pretty.” Hux cradled Kylo’s lolling head in one hand, and Kylo’s eyes slid shut, his torso ignoring its bones in favor of draping itself against Hux’s leg. He wanted to stay here for the rest of time.

Eventually Hux took his hand back, and Kylo gave a petulant little whine at the loss. He stopped at Hux’s stern look, but still watched wistfully as those long fingers tucked everything neatly away. He was back to being A. Hux again, pristine and unreachable, even if the slicked edge of his copper hair fell into his eyes just a little. It was even sexier now that Kylo knew what was underneath. He kneaded one palm over his own groin, shuddering at the pressure and damp friction.

“Still so hard, hm?”

Kylo blinked up at Hux, owlish; Hux’s eyes still had that heated-steel edge to them, cutting right to what he wanted to see. Kylo could understand a little better now how he’d mistaken it for a glare. Right now Hux was watching him palm himself through his pants, and there was that faint curve of a smile.

“Going to go out there like that?” Hux nodded toward the door, which still (miraculously) did not show any evidence of eavesdroppers. “With that monster in your pants begging for attention? Filthy thing.”

Kylo bit down on a groan, cock throbbing under his hand. “Hux, please—I need to—”

“Hands back.”

His hands shot to the carpet behind him, thighs screaming and breath coming in pants. It was a bitch of a position, and the strain in his elbow joints told him he couldn’t keep it for long, but Hux was extending one foot to nudge his legs wider and oh _fuck_ it hurt in the best way.

“Well? Open up. Let’s see it.” Hux’s foot traced higher on Kylo’s thigh, and he scrambled to unbuckle his belt and pull himself out, whining at the feel of his own fingers. It was so fucking tempting to start stroking off, but all Hux had to do was raise his eyebrows and Kylo’s hands reluctantly pulled back to where they’d been on the floor. He could stay quiet, he could stay good. Even with the toe of Hux’s calfskin shoe dragging dangerously close to his balls. _Fuck._ His cock twitched hard.

“You are ridiculous,” Hux told him frankly. Or, quite possibly, his dick; it was hard to tell from this angle. “I suppose I’m grateful you get anything done at all, with that thing between your legs.”

“S’hard,” Kylo agreed, then yelped as Hux’s toe shoved sharply against the base of his cock.

“I _will_ cure you of those puns.” God, Hux was smiling, and it was terrifying. Every drop of blood in Kylo’s body throbbed.

Hux traced his way back down Kylo’s thigh, then leaned forward, elbows on his knees and eyes luminous as a hunting cat’s. “Take off your shirt.” Kylo’s fumbling at his buttons made him smile wider. “Don’t want to make a mess of yourself,” he murmured, that foot drifting back between Kylo’s legs as he shucked the button-down to the floor. “Everyone would know what a _slut_ you are.”

 _"God,_ Hux,” Kylo moaned, every individual nerve lighting on fire at once. He rucked up his t-shirt with feverish hands, nipples stiff in the cool air and stomach shivering with the effort of staying up. Hux’s foot was braced on Kylo’s leg now, pressing down, moving up, and Kylo squeezed his eyes shut just to keep himself from coming at the utter rapacity in Hux’s eyes.

“Slut,” Hux growled again, and his shoe dragged over Kylo’s cock, made his head drop back with great gulped breaths and stars bursting in his vision. “So damned extreme. Too big, too hot, too desperate. I don’t know how this thing doesn’t lead you around like a dog all day.” He pressed down harder, and Kylo only just managed to bite down on a howl. _So close, so close so close soclose—!_

Hux pulled his foot away. Kylo wanted to wail, or collapse, or both; he did neither. He knelt and shivered and stared at the ceiling in total loss. Hux laughed when Kylo managed to tip his chin down again, legs crossed like he hadn’t just ruined what might have been the best orgasm of Kylo’s life.

“You didn’t think it was going to be that easy, did you?” Hux looked almost boyish when he grinned, the kind of boy who pulled wings off of flies. “After all the trouble you’ve caused?”

Kylo’s arms gave up, and he nearly pulled both sets of quadriceps before he managed to curl forward, breaths almost sobbing out of him.

Hux pushed lazily out of his chair, adjusting the fall of his trousers before he crouched in front of Kylo, tipping his face up with two fingers.

“You’re going to tuck that in,” he gestured to Kylo’s swollen cock, and Kylo whimpered at just the thought of trying to put it back in his pants, “and go back to your desk. You’re going to get as much work done as you can.” His voice dropped, rich and burred and going straight to Kylo’s blood again, _fuck **me** how does he do this to me._ “And after you leave, you’re going to clean yourself up and come to my place. You will not touch your absurd cock. You will be there at seven sharp. And I,” Hux traced his fingers over Kylo’s jawline, leaned in, hissed, “am going to fuck you over every stick of furniture I own.”

Kylo shuddered so hard that for a paralyzing moment he thought he’d come anyway. No such luck; Hux nipped his earlobe with sharp teeth and drew back, perfectly composed except for the dark-water lust in his eyes. “Understood?”

He felt like his tongue wasn’t his anymore, like Hux had decided to keep it in a box and amuse himself with it whenever the fancy struck him. “Yes, Hux.”

“Good boy.” Hux’s eyes crinkled as the praise rippled visibly through Kylo’s skin, and he stroked Kylo’s cheek once more before he turned back to his desk. “Take a moment if you need it, but not too long. People will be back from lunch by now.”

The thought of anyone seeing him stumble out of Hux’s office like this was almost better than the fantasies of Hux stepping on him (which, son of a _bitch,_ had just actually happened). Kylo put himself slowly back together, taking deep breaths and wiping sweat away from his face with his t-shirt. Zipping his pants back up was a special kind of hell, but he got it done, and if he tucked himself up under his waistband it was no less painful but far less obvious.

Hux was already back to work at his desk, but he watched Kylo as he stood up, eyes sea-blue and burning. Kylo knew he was still flushed, knew he was grinning, and couldn’t find the energy to give a shit. He bit his lip to wipe the grin off his face once he had a hand on the doorknob. Nobody walked out of Hux’s office with a smile on their face.

 _Nobody gets Hux fucking them blind, either._ He bit the inside of his cheek hard on the way back to his desk. How was this fucking real.

His phone buzzed almost before he sat down, and he surreptitiously adjusted himself before he looked at the screen.

_512 Arkanis Ave_

Kylo fought another grin, and carefully typed back.

_should i bring ne thing_

It didn’t take long.

_An appetite. You’re going to be full by the end of the night._

Kylo took a deep breath and tried very hard not to grin at Hux’s door.

_cant wait 2 see u_


End file.
